Timing and Opportunity
by dragon girl
Summary: It's been 2 months since the decisive battle,and with kyo being the victor, poor Yuya just can't make sense of her feelings for the samurai. Little known to her he's about to help her come to her conclusion... Kyo/yuy
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! I have been wanting to write a samurai deeper Kyo fanfic for some while now…and I think that there should be some more great sdk fanfics out there! Hope that you enjoy! :3 P.S.Sorry about the shortness of this first chapter!!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own sdk….sadly…

Opportunity and A Little Timing

"What am I waiting for?"

It had been two whole months since the legendary showdown between onime no Kyo and his counterpart Kyoshiro. Yuya thought to herself as she watched the silent hikatori sitting across from her by the fire. Ever since the fight, she had been trying to talk herself out of why she really cared, but she knew that in her heart she felt strongly that the battle was the decision by fate to what her future would hold. She sighed as she turned her face away from the glow of the dwindling campfire, her heart and her brain in a constant struggle for days now, she didn't notice the amusement on Kyo's face as he watched her. Little known to her the samurai had been going through his own mental and surprisingly emotional battle.

"Damn woman", he ground out through closed teeth as he abruptly stood up, breaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Damn what?! You're the one sitting there all silent and brooding!" Yuya snapped back.

"I'm going to bathe, if you want to stay here and contend with the beast, that's fine with me. One less thing to be bothered with if you ask me…" Kyo stated as he walked into the woods,

only stopping to turn and smirk at the annoyed bounty huntress who in turn, was glaring at him.

"Damnit Kyo! Fine, I will but I want to bathe first, and I don't want your lecherous hands or eyes near me while I'm bathing!" Yuya stated with a deadly tone.

"Keh, young flat chest girls aren't my type anyways. Besides if I won't touch you then who will?" Kyo snidely replied as he walked away.

Yuya bit back the retort on her tongue, as the sting of tears threatened to come. So what if she wasn't his type? Surely she was at least pretty in some way. It was one thing to say that she wasn't his type, but that no man would touch her? As much as her stubborn nature hated to admit, that just plain hurt. It was enough that every day she constantly took the snide comments and open criticism that Kyo threw at her. She was never good enough, her body wasn't good enough and her feelings well, and they were a different story all together. She just couldn't figure out how she fell for the cantankerous, stubborn arrogant, selfish, but sexy as hell samurai.

She knew that she was a stubborn girl but, this was becoming too much. She needed to really find out how he felt, and she knew that she was not in for an easy ride….

"KYO!! Stop walking so fast! I'm bathing first remem….." she couldn't finish her sentence as she gaped at the naked back of onime no Kyo, who was currently undressing himself piece by piece. She thought that her heart would stop as he turned around and smirked at her with one of his fangs out.

"I-I Th-Thought that I was bathing first! Baka! Get dressed so I can go!!" Yuya stammered out, as she walked past the gloriously half naked samurai, catching her breath and finding a 

place to safely undress was her main concern for the moment. Kyo watched the young woman stomp off through the thick underbrush to undress. He had a plan all his own, he was going to make that firey, stubborn, loud, obnoxious bounty huntress his. It was only a matter of opportunity and timing…

_Oh kami Sama this is going to be a long night! Please let me control myself long enough to get a decent bath…DAMN THAT MAN!! _Yuya thought to herself as she undressed and hung her clothes on the bushes nearby the hot spring.

"Now, for some me time!" The bounty huntress stated to her self as she climbed in the hot spring.

Little did she know that she was in for a lot more than some alone time……

_Well that's it for the first chapter! Please read and review! Let me know what you think so I can continue making this story better and better._

Thanks!

_-DrAgOn GiRl-_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers!

I just wanted to thank everyone for their very encouraging reviews! Keep em coming! Here's the next chapter…I hope that you enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own sdk… :(

Ahh…This is soo worth the walk! "Yuya sighed as she sank in up to her chin in the soothing heat. _Now I can think about everything, and finally make some sense out of what I really feel for that omine no baka._

Deep in her thoughts, she watched the thick steam rise and dance with the damp air, swaying and twirling into complex shapes as it evaporated. She sighed despite herself, her limbs relaxing in the soothing waters. The water felt so good, but at the same time it was slowly leeching whatever remaining energy that she had by lulling her tired limbs into a sorry state of uselessness.

Truth be told she was tired, Dog tired. The long road, and Kyo's abhorrence of taking a break to recuperate from his leg breaking stride, really takes a toll on a person. She couldn't believe that she had lasted THIS long!

"The bastard...he was probably counting on leaving me behind…" Yuya growled to herself as she tilted her head back to look at the moonlight night sky. The full moon cast a seemingly ethereal glow on her face as she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Curse that woman…"Kyo growled as he put his clothes back on. Little know to the bounty huntress, the infamous and emotionless swordsman was having a dilemma of his own. For weeks now he has been struggling to make sense of the newly present emotions that had started to plague him daily. _Kuso! Why did this have to start happening? _Why did the woman stir up so many unwanted emotions within him? Why did he always find himself secretly wanting her around him? Was this lust?? No, if it was anything that Kyo knew best it was fighting and lust, and this was not lust.

This was something totally different. This woman trusted him with every fiber of her being and was not afraid of him at all. In fact he was constantly amused by her fighting spirit and her stubbornness that rivaled even his own. Then the realization hit him like a blow to the head, this woman had accomplished something that no other had done. She had claimed his heart. Kyo's eyes widened as he realized the truth. He loved her.

"Damn woman…." He growled as he walked towards the hot spring. He was going to have a talk with the woman, and if things went the way he wanted, he would claim her as his.

There was one thing that the woman would have to learn…Kyo ALWAYS got his way.

Ok…Ok…I'm sorry for the cliffhanger AGAIN!! LoL GOMEN!! Hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review pple! ;)

-DrAgOn GiRl-


End file.
